Sentimientos Confundidos
by Madam Granger
Summary: Todo se confunde para Hermione, Harry se aleja...y eso la lastima,,nuevos sentimientos nacen y Harry se dara cuenta que el..? pesimo summary, es mi primer fanfic,entren y lean plissss....cap.2 arriba.......entren..¡¡¡
1. No puedo decirselo

SENTIMIENTOS CONFUNDIDOS

Capitulo 1: No puedo desircelo

-Por favor Luna no empieces

-Vamos Hermione, por que no se lo dices?

-No puedo...ya te lo dije ¡no me atrevo!

-Llevas tiempo guardando eso, y no te hace bien Hermione

-Y que quieres que haga,.. Que valla y le diga ¡Harry te amo!

-Exactamente

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-gritaba la castaña- Ademas el esta con Cho,, esta enamorado de ella - decía con tristeza Hermione- A mi nunca me va a ver como algo mas que su mejor amiga ...Luna

-Pero...Hermione si sigues haci te vas a morir de amor

-Pues no me importa...-decia seria la castaña- prefiero morirme de amor ...antes que desircelo a Harry

-Que cabeza dura te has vuelto...

-Ya dejalo Luna...no quiero seguir con el tema

-Esta bien Hermione te voy a dejar ...por el momento

Estas conversaciones entre Luna y Hermione se habían vuelto muy frecuentes ya que la rubia estaba empeñada en convencer a Hermione para que le confesara su amor a Harry...pero entre mas hablaban mas lejos estaban de su objetivo...ya que la castaña se negaba rotundamente a desircelo a Harry.

Por esta razón a Hermione se le veía mas triste, ya no sonreía como antes ,,,estaba mas distraída, y pasaba mucho mas tiempo en su amada biblioteca ( como si eso fuera posible ),,y Luna se había vuelto un pilar fundamental en todo esto,, ya que siempre estaba hablando con ella para que no sintiera tan sola, ya que Harry por estar de novio con Cho, se había alejado un poco de sus amigos ,,pero mas se había alejado de ella, y eso era lo que mas triste tenia a Hermione.

En un frío día de diciembre, Hermione se encontraba sentada en la orilla del congelado lago, leyendo para distraerse un poco,, pero no le dio resultado por que entre mas leía, la imagen de Harry se le venia a la mente,, y no lo podía apartar,, se lo imagino con cho , abrazandose, besandose, y en este punto ya no pudo mas y las lagrimas por mas que las reprimió no las pudo contener y las dejo salir.

-Eres una tonta Hermione..¡¡ - se recriminaba la castaña-¿ Por que de todos los chicos te tenias que enamorar de el¿Por que¿Por que ?...eres una tonta ..tonta..

-Hermione que tienes., por que lloras?- decia Harry, que habia llegado sigilosamente hasta su lado, sin que ella lo notara, aunque solo pudo escuchar lo de "eres una tonta".

-Harry..¡-decia sorprendida la castaña al ver a su amigo- No..no me pasa nada- decia secandose las lagrimas con el puño de su tunica.

-Como que nada..si estas llorando..- decia con preocupacion el ojiverde-dime que tienes.?

-Nada enserio son solo tonterias - decia levnatando la mirada hacia Harry para encontrar ese rostro hermoso y esa mirada verde intenso que tanto le gustaba.

-De verdad estas bien..Hermione, tu sabes que soy bueno para estas cosas,,pero me preocupa verte haci..- decia mirando la serio y fijamante

"_Si como no...si te preocupara tanto no te abrias alejado de mi...y aproposito que estas haciendo aqui en ves de estar con tu noviecita"...pensaba la castaña_

_-_No te preocupes estoy bien..enserio-decia son una sonrisa finguida que Harry se trago muy bien -

y aproposito te haces por aqui, tan "solo"..-preguntaba poniendo enfacis en la ultuma palabra

-Solo estaba ...dando un paseo..queria distraerme un poco..y como te bi mal me hacerque a ver que te ocurria...y como hace tanto que no hablamos...pues yo..

-No te preocupes Harry- lo interrumpia su amiga- entiendo que le dediques mas tiempo a tu novia, ademas no tienes por que darme explicaciones yo soy ...solo tu amiga.."_Desgraciadamente"_

Hermione le sonreia, y se ponia de pie para volver al castillo, al darse cuenta de esto Harry tambien se puso de pie,pero frente a ella, muy serca y antes que su amiga se alejara, tomo sus manos entre las suyas,,sorprendiendo mucho a Hermione por su cercania, que esta no se movio ni un milimetro."_Esta tan cerca que podria besarlo...no,no, Hermione no pienses en eso,,..escuchalo te quiere decir algo"_

-Hermione...yo

-¡¡HARRY POTTER...ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO..!!!- gritaba Cho dirijiendose a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Al ver a Cho los dos se alejaron y se soltaron de las manos como si tubieran electricidad en ellas,..y vuoltearon a ver a la histerica muchacha, que se acercaba casi corriendo.

-Mejor me voy Harry...-decia la castaña- no quiero escuchar a la histerica de tu novia...adios -

decia estoy ultimo con una sonrisa.

-Adios Hermione.."_Yo tampoco quiero escucharla".._nos vemos luego.

-Si..adios.."_Si como no...si te logro ver el mes que viene sera un milagro"_

Y con este pensamiento Hermione se dirijio al castllo sin mirar atras, no queria ver la escenita que le estaria armando cho , al pobre de Harry, todo lo que queria en ese momento la castaña, era llegar a su dormitorio, para poder pensar en lo ocurrido,en la charla con Harry,en la extraña reaccion de este,, muchar cosas, y pocas explicaciones.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

HOLA... espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo...

este es mi primer fanfic...

tengan piedad...dejen sus comentarios..plisss

...prometo que el segundo cap.. sera mejor..

besossss...

MADAMGRANGER.


	2. Debo alejarme de ti

SENTIMIENTOS CONFUNDIDOS

Capitulo 2 :" Debo alejarme de ti"

La semana siguiente hubiera sido normal si no fuera por un par de cosas, algo extrañas, y peculiares según Hermione, quien era la afectada en este caso. La pequeña charla con Harry la tenia un tanto, confundida, pasa mucho tiempo pensando en que seria lo que Harry le iba a decir"_que seria ,, que ,,seria,, tenia que llegar esa tonta histérica,,a interrumpir... .uiiii como la odio_", pensaba la castaña cada ves que se acordaba de aquello.

-Te juro que no los soporto Luna- decía desesperada la castaña, caminando con Luna hacia el gran comedor- A ninguno de los dos.

-Pues eso no te lo voy a discutir Hermione - decía mirando a su amiga- en realidad se an vuelto... como decirlo...-pensaba Luna intentando encontrar una palabra que los identificara bien.

-Empalagosos...Luna , esa es la mejor palabra.

-Eso justamente empalagosos...y yo diría que hasta...fogosos.-decía Luna sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Luna! Como dices eso- reprochaba la castaña con el seña fruncido."_aun que admito que tienes razón", _pensaba Hermione.

-No me mires haci..- decía al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclado con enojo de su amiga - sabes muy bien que es verdad...y ademas yo no soy la única que lo piensa.

-En eso tienes ra...- pero la castaña se quedo sin palabras, al ver a una pareja muy acaramelada ,cerca de las puertas del gran comedor .

Cuando ambas chicas doblaron la esquina que llevaba al gran comedor, Hermione quedo de hielo al ver a Harry y Cho, besandose , muy ,profundamente ( por haci decirlo ,,XD), a vista de todo el mundo. Hermione sintió un nudo en su estomago, y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y el pecho le dolía , cada ves que los veía sentía los mismo, era como si su corazón se rompiera de a poco, era algo ,desesperante y doloroso a la ves.

-Hermione...estas bien ?- preguntaba la rubia al ver a su amiga estática y muda, como una verdadera estatua de Hogwarts.

-Em...yo...si..si, no te preocupes, es...estoy bien- decía saliendo de su asombro- Vamos Luna , quiero llegar al almuerzo antes que Ron se coma todo.- decía son semblante serio, y decidida, tomando a Luna del bazo para que caminara mas rápido.

Y con la frente en alto y pretendiendo que no le afectaba lo que veía "_Como pueden hacer eso en publico, te odio cho,,,."_, paso por el lado de la parejita de empalagosos , tirando de mas fuerte de Luna.

- Hermione me vas a cortar el brazo...sueltame -pedia Luna , pero su amiga hacia caso omiso a su petición.

Pasaron por las puertas hacia el gran comedor, y Hermione soltó a Luna para que esta se fuera a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y ella se fue en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, y en el tiempo que le llevo llegar hasta su mesa escucho todo tipo de murmullos y comentarios, no dirijidos a ella obviamente , si no que a la pareja mas famosa del colegio,"**los viste", "te diste cuenta como estaban" "como hacen eso en publico" "para algo existen las habitaciones"**.

Hermione con todo su valor de Gryffindor que le quedaba, siguió caminado, tratando de no escuchar los murmullos, que a cada paso que daba le recordaban a Harry y a su novia., pero con ese dolor en el pecho logro llegar a la mesa y sentarse en frente de Ron.

- Hola Hermione...te pasa algo.?

- A mi ?...no Ron ..yo estoy .,perfectamente- decía tratando de convencerse a ella misma mas que a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Si claro..y yo soy subió..- decía con sarcasmo Ron- Hermione llevamos siendo amigos 7 años, y aunque no lo creas te conozco muy bien, y se que algo te pasa.

-Dejate de sarcasmos Ron, no estoy de animo para eso, y ya te dije que estoy bien- decía Hermione sirviendose papas asadas y puré.

-Como quieras... pero se que algo te pasa, y si quieres hablar luego, solo tienes que decirlo- decía su amigo sonriendole.

-Gracias...- decía la castaña, "_pero no puedo decirtelo Ron...no por ahora"_

_-_Hola chicos- decía Harry muy feliz

-Hola Harry ...donde estabas llevo horas esperandote..- decía el pelirrojo

-Perdón Ron ... es que me entretuve un rato...- decía el moreno con una sonrisa picara.

-Oh... ya entiendo...no digas mas por que no quiero saberlo..-decía Ron sonrojandose hasta las orejas.

Hermione que estaba frente a ellos solo escuchaba con atención maldiciendo internamente, sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

-Y tu Hermione ...donde estabas ?... no te vi después de clases..- interrogaba el moreno.

-"_Verme ,, verme,,,, como me ibas a ver si estuviste dando clases de anatomía humana frente a todo el colegio...verme..¡¡¡.."_pensaba la castaña, sin mirar a Harry.

-Hermioneeee...- llamaba el moreno.

- DEJAME EN PAZ...¡¡¡- gritaba Hermione, y todo el comedor se quedo mirandola en completo silencio.

-Pero que te pasa..?- preguntaba muy sorprendido el moreno ,por la reacción de su amiga

- ERES UN TONTO HARRY POTTER...- le gritaba Hermione, y mirandolo con una mezcla de rabia , y tristeza, dio media vuelta hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaba todos la miraban, con la misma cara de estupefacción y asombro.

-Pero que le ocurre...?- decía Harry

- Tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ...no Harry - decía Ron mirando interrogante a su amigo.

- Yo...no se de que hablas

- No te hagas el tonto ..conmigo ,, tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, algo haci no se te pudo olvidar en un par de meses..

-Eso ya es tema pasado ...entiendelo, Ron .

- No puedo, no puedo entender algo haci Harry, por mas que intento no me cae en la cabeza, no entiendo por que te empeñas en engañarte y a la ves a ella, no ves que la haces sufrir ¡-decía muy serio el pelirrojo, apuntando a su amigo con un tenedor.

-Esas son tonterías...Ron, y sabes una cosa me voy no quiero seguir escuchandote -y diciendo esto se puso de pie y se fue.

-!!CLARO AHORA SON TONTERÍAS ¡¡- le gritaba a su amigo antes de que este saliera del comedor, y a la ves haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo.

Harry salia casi corriendo del comedor, a cualquier lugar donde no escuchara las estupideces de Ron, y lejos de la mirada de todos,"_Son tonterías , tonterías... ella ...ella es...es solo...mi amiga.. Si es que aun lo es..."_ Harry llegaba hasta el lago donde se sentó al pie de su árbol favorito.,_"Ron y sus estupideces...yo estoy con cho...ella me ..gusta..y yo la quiero mucho...¿por que la quiero?...cierto".. _Se preguntaba s i mismo el moreno..

Y en ese lugar se permaneció durante toda la tarde, sin hacistir a clasesy mas tarde su novia vino a hacerle compañía.

Esa misma noche Hermione no podía dormir pensando y reprochandose internamente por su reacción, en el almuerzo de esa tarde.

-"_Eres una tonta,, como reaccionas haci_, _donde esta tu sensatez, tu compostura, tu valor_?, _donde dime,, donde esta_?..._ no puedes seguir haci Hermione...no puedes...Luna tienes razón,,,esta situación me va a terminar matando...y tengo que solucionarlo ahora mismo_.

Hermione salio de su dormitorio muy callada para que nadie se diera cuenta, que esta fuera de la cama, bajo a la sala común, y se sentó cerca de la chimenea donde aun quedaban un par de brasas encendidas.

-11:55-decía mirando su reloj- siempre llega como esta hora.

En eso estaba cuando sintió el retrato de la señora gorda abrirse, dejando pasar a la persona que ella esperaba

El muchacho solo la miro de reojo, sin detenerse a decirle nada, siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio de chicos.

-"_Ni si quiera me miro...aun que no lo culpo yo me porte muy mal con el ,,, en el almuerzo"..._Harry espera...-dijo muy segura.._"tengo que arreglar esto ahora"_

_-_Que quieres..?- dijo dandole la espalda, en la mitad de la escalera.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo...- decía hacercandose a la escalera donde el se encontraba

Harry giraba ,dandole la cara a la castaña, bajo unos escalones, hasta donde ella se encontraba mirandolo fijamente, quedando solo a unos pasos de distancia.."_no te pares tan cerca,,,no tan cerca...que rico hueles"_, Harry la tomaba del mentón, haciendo que levantara un poco mas su rostro, quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia..Hermione lo miraba, fijamente, podía sentir su aliento, sobre sus labios_."si me vas a besar haslo antes que yo lo haga". _Pero...

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le susurraba el moreno muy cerca de sus labios.,tal como la tomo ,,la soltó, y se alejo de ella, para subir las escaleras.

_-_Pero...- lograba articular, Hermione, saliendo de su estado de choch..._"que fue eso?"_

_-_No tenemos nada de que hablar ,,, y dejame en paz. Hermione.- decía subiendo las escaleras, y dando un portaso, al entrar al dormitorio de chicos de 7mo

Hermione quedo perpleja, nunca se espero que Harry su amigo, su amor, le hablara de esa manera, y la hiciera sufrir haci, se dejo caer en el enorme sillón, mirando fijamente las brasas de la chimenea, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se sentía destrosada y muy triste.

-Si quieres que me alege de ti - decia secandose las lagrimas - pues eso es justamente voy a hacer...no me voy a hacercar mas a ti...ni si quiera te voy a dirigir la palabra...¡me voy a alejar para siempre de ti Harry Potter!- decia muy segura la castaña- por mi propio bienestar.

Los días pasarón y Hermione tal y como había dicho se alejo de Harry, cada ves que se topaba con el hacía como que no lo veía siempre lo ignoraba, aunque eso no le quitaba el dolor y la pena que sentía.

A la semana siguiente, estaban es su clase con la prefesora Mc gonagal. Ron y Harry se sentaban juntos como era costumbre, pero Hermione hace un par de días, que ya no se sentaba cerca de ellos al contrario , se sentaba lo mas alejada posible, y la mayoria de las veces Terry Bott un chico de Ravenclaw, le guardaba lugar junto a el.

Ese día ubiera sido igual que los demas, pero la profesora le pidio a Harry y Hermione que se quedaran despues de su clase, por que tenia algo importate que comunicarles a ambos.

-Bien señorita Granger, señor Potter,, se que no me equivoque con esta decisión y espero que no me decepcionen-decia sonriendo levemente la estricta profesora- Los felicito son los nuevos, prefecta y prefecto de Gryffindor.

-_"por que ami"-_pensaba Harry.

-_"no puede...ser - _pensaba sin creerlo Hermione.

-Veo que les tomo por sorpresa - decia la profesora al ver la cara de sus alumnos- No se preocupesn no es tan terrible, ademas los dos son muy buenos amigos, estoy seguar que ambos se sentiran muy comodos compartiendo la sala de los prefectos, que sera ocupada por ustedes dos, sus cosas ya estan hay , por lo tanto desde esta noche podran disponer de ella.

Al salir del despacho de la profesora, ambos tenian la misma exprecion de horror y sorpresa, cada uno empeso a caminar por un pasillo diferente, "_por que tenia que ser el, por que no podia ser otro...por que "..."no me puede estar pasando esto,, yo prefecto, con ella...¡¡¡". _Esos eran suspensamientos, y antes de dar vuelta a la esquina de cada pasillo ambos inconcientemente, voltearon a la ves, y se vieron a los ojos por un par de minutos, y en ambas miradas habia duda,, confucion, tristeza y un dejo de alegria.

Ambos voltearon y suguieron su camino, un camino que muy pronto seria el mismo.

_HOLA ...COMO ESTAN ..._

_DISCULPEN LA DEMORA...PERO ES QUE NO SABIA COMO SUBIR EL CAPITULO.,.,JAJAJAJ_

_PERO LO LOGRE.,.,.,_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._

_Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR .,.,MAS PRONTO.,.,._

_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.,.,POR FA..._

_MADAMGRANGER_

_XAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_


End file.
